


Out of My Mind

by pizzaordeath



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaordeath/pseuds/pizzaordeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Traveler AU. Carmilla is a 334 year old time travelling vampire who travels by her 1950’s yellow Volkswagen Beetle.  She goes to Silas University to try to fix some of the mystical things that were happening, but meets Laura – a cute girl she can’t take her eyes off of at an off-campus coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buckle Up, Creampuff

Carmilla flipped down the sun visor of her car. She opened the mirror and checked the computer screen that was there instead. She wasn’t in any normal car; this was her time machine. It seems impossible and untrue, but Styria had seen weirder things; a time travelling vampire was the least of their worries. The car was still able to drive normally, so most people couldn’t even suspect anything. She chose to travel to that time and that place because of the weird that was all around a supernatural school called Silas University.

She had been there before, about fifty years earlier. While she was there, she met J.P., a student that was trapped in the library’s database via USB. They became friends because Carmilla could plug the USB into a small port in her car and communicate with him. She was the first person he had communicated with in a very long time. He told her everything he could about all the mystical things that he had experienced and witnessed at Silas. She’d fixed most of the problems and left J.P. at Silas. Carmilla told him to contact her if things ever got bad again.

Carmilla had gone through a lot in fifty years. There were a lot of things she didn’t care to think about for a long time.

The screen said she was in Styria in 2015, exactly where J.P. told her to go. She made it to Styria a couple of days before J.P. said the weird things would start happening. She gave herself some time to explore the town.

She got out of her vintage, yellow Volkswagen Beetle and shut the door. She was parked in an alley to try to keep her car out of the way of someone who might steal it and end up in ancient Greece.

It was fairly late at night and not many places were open. She eventually found a coffee shop called _Styrian Coffee and Sweets_ and walked in. There was only one worker in the store and no other customers. To her left was a seating area with tables and chairs. To her right was another seating area with more comfortable armchairs and a couch. Straight ahead, she saw a case of food and the checkout counter perpendicular to it. Carmilla started the long walk to the counter and faced the one girl that was working.

Carmilla immediately felt an attraction to the girl. She was wearing a dark blue visor and a matching apron that had the logo of the coffee shop. Underneath that, she was wearing a purple polo shirt. She had hair that was the color of honey and eyes the color of caramel. She was about the same height as Carmilla, maybe just an inch or so shorter. She smiled at Carmilla as Carmilla read her nametag. Laura.

“Hi! What can I get you?” She asked.

Carmilla smiled. “I’ll have a medium coffee and…” She scanned the case of food next to the counter until she found what she wanted. “And a chocolate cupcake.”

Carmilla paid Laura, took her coffee and cupcake, and sat in an armchair. She took out a flask filled with blood that she kept in her bag and emptied it into her coffee. She looked up and noticed Laura was staring at her. She smiled.

\-------------------------------

Carmilla looked up from her book to see Laura walking her way. She closed the book and looked at Laura.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey, cutie.” Carmilla responded. She was wondering why the girl was talking to her.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I actually have to close down the shop now.”

Carmilla noticed she had a coat draped over her arm and a set of keys in the other hand.

“Oh, um, I guess I’ll get going then.” She said, gathering her things.

The two girls walked out of the coffee shop together. “Have a good night!” Laura said as she was locking the door.

“You too, cupcake.” She said back to Laura. As she was talking, something caught her eye. On the glass door there were words printed on. After looking closer, Carmilla noticed that they were store hours. She looked at Thursday, the day that it was, and saw that they closed at 10:30. She checked her phone and saw that the time was 11:45. By that point, Laura had walked away. Carmilla looked around and saw the shorter girl opening her car door.

“Laura?” She called after the coffee shop girl.

“Yeah?” She answered as she was getting into her car.

“This says you closed over an hour ago. What’s that about?” She asked.

“You seemed like you were really into that book. Besides, I didn’t mind. I was actually working on my Lit paper. It was very quiet.” Carmilla smiled. “Goodnight!” Laura yelled at her.

Carmilla started walking away. As she was walking, she heard Laura’s car failing to start, followed by “ _shit, shit, shit”_ from Laura. Carmilla turned back around and walked to Laura’s car. She leaned down towards Laura’s open window, putting both of her arms on the car door.

“Need a ride, cutie?” She asked.

\------------------------

“So, do you have a name? Or do you just go by “’broody, leather-wearing, badass chick?’” Laura asked.

Carmilla laughed. “‘Broody, leather-wearing, badass chick?’”

Laura blushed. “Not my best nickname.” Carmilla looked over at Laura and smiled.

“It’s Carmilla.”

After driving for a few moments in silence, Carmilla came to a red light. She stopped the car and stared ahead.

“What are you looking at?” Laura asked.

“The stars. It’s comforting to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we’ve lead. People we’ve been. Nothing to that light.” Carmilla said.

“You must really be into philosophy.”

“You have no idea.” Carmilla smirked. The light turned green and Carmilla started driving again.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” Laura asked.

“Sure, it’s that button.” Carmilla pointed to a small button on her car’s console.

Laura swears to this day that she hit the exact button that Carmilla told her to. Carmilla swears that she didn’t. _Wsshh. Wssh. Wsshh._ The car started making noises that Laura thought sounded like a computer in a movie. She wasn’t sure what was happening.

The noises were very foreign to her. She looked to Carmilla for an explanation. ”Fuck, no. Not right now. Laura, you hit the wrong button!”

“What are you talking about?” Laura asked. Carmilla was gripping the hair on her head with one hand, and pulling a lever Laura didn’t previously know was there with the other hand.

“Buckle up, creampuff. You’re in for a long ride.” Carmilla smirked.

_Wsshh. Wsshh. Wsshh._

“What’s that sound?!” Laura yelled. The world around them was slowly fading to black. Laura closed her eyes and yelled; she felt like she was riding every single rollercoaster in the entire world – at once. She heard Carmilla fumbling around with a lot of gears and levers.

Suddenly, everything returned to normal. The sound stopped and Laura felt like they were no longer moving. She opened her eyes and saw bricks. She could tell that the car was in an alley and she wasn’t completely sure how the car fit; each car door was touching a brick wall.

She looked at Carmilla. “What _the hell_ just happened?!” She yelled at her.

“There may have been something that I forgot to tell you.”


	2. Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura talks to her roommate Betty, who decides to figure out what happened for herself.

“Just tell me where we are.” Laura said, calmly. Internally, she was freaking out. How could this have happened? She just time travelled with a vampire. A vampire that she didn’t even know anything about.

Carmilla looked at the screen. “We’re back to normal. Silas in 2015. There was just a brief lapse when we weren’t here. I’m not completely sure where we went, but, I mean, we’re back now.”

“Can you please just get us out of this alley?” Laura asked. She wasn’t sure how Carmilla was going to pull this off – she couldn’t even open her door.

Sure enough, Carmilla got them out with ease. “How did you-” Laura started to ask before Carmilla cut her off.

“It’s one of the perks of this thing. It’s very hard for it to get damaged.”

“Well, okay, thanks for the ride. I’m gonna go.” Laura said, getting out of the car.

“Cupcake, wait.” Carmilla said.           

“No. You wait. Because I got into your car thinking you were just some normal girl trying to help another girl out. I don’t know what all of _this_ …” she gestured with her hands, waving her arms between her and Carmilla “is, but I don’t want to be a part of your scheme of tricking girls into going along with this. Bye, Carmilla.”

Laura got out of Carmilla’s car, slamming the door shut. Carmilla watched her walk away in her rearview mirror before slamming the steering wheel out of frustration. “Damn it!” She yelled.

\-----------------------------

Laura practically sprinted back to her dorm. She hurriedly unlocked her door and slammed it shut behind her. She leaned against the door and stared at the ceiling while she tried to catch her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Her roommate, Betty Spielsdorf, asked.

“I just had the most confusing night of my life.” Laura exhaled.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Laura explained everything that had happened to Betty, sparing no details. Once she finished, she looked at Betty, who was looking back at her with her jaw wide open.

“I mean, I’d heard the rumors that there were vampires on the campus but I never thought they talked to the students. But, it’s Silas, that’s probably expected. And a time traveling vampire?! Come on, you gotta go after that.” Betty encouraged.

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t think she’s safe. She took me to another time!”

“From what you said, that was your fault.” Betty interjected.

“Regardless, there’s something different about her. And it’s not just the way she furrows her brows when she reads or how she doesn’t want to take her eyes off of her book when she reaches for her drink. Or the way-”

Betty interrupted her. “If you’re not going to go after her, I will.” She said, grabbing a jacket and opening the door.

“How are you going to find her? She could _literally_ be anywhere. And, besides, you don’t even know what she looks like.” Laura said.

“Laura, you described her pretty vividly. I’m pretty sure I could find her if she’s here. Plus, a vampire in a yellow beetle can’t be that hard to find.” Betty gave Laura a shrug and a smile and walked out the door.

“Gah!” Laura grunted in frustration, throwing her hands up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:55 in the morning.

She figured she should try to finish her Lit paper, so she sat down at her computer and started typing. After twenty minutes of writing, she started to get extremely tired. Soon enough, her head dropped and she fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

When she woke up, Laura was confused. She was sitting in her chair, but her upper body was sprawled out on her desk. After remembering what happened last night, she felt at ease. She got out of her chair and went to make herself some hot cocoa.

She walked past her roommate’s bed and thought something was off. She ignored it and went on making her hot cocoa, but when she walked past the bed again, she couldn’t ignore it anymore. She placed her mug on the desk and ripped the covers off of Betty’s bed.

“Betty?” She asked. In Betty’s bed, she found all of her pillows arranged to look like the vague shape of a person. On one of the pillows, she found a note that said:

                                               Dear student, your roommate no longer attends Silas University. He or She:

                                                         A.     Lost his or her scholarship and decided to go home.

                                                         B.     Has elected to attend another university due to your extreme incompatibility.

                                                         C.     Experienced a psychological event that left him of her unfit for student life.

                                                         D.     Cited personal reasons, and really, why does anybody do anything?

                                               Exit procedures have commenced. No action on your part is required.

“What?” Laura asked herself. “This can’t be true.” Her first thought was Carmilla. After all, Betty was going after her. She could’ve easily taken Betty to another time period, planet, or another place entirely. She shook her head. “I have to find her.”

“Oh, _crap.”_ She said. “I have to go to work.”

She quickly put on her uniform and ran out the door. Walking at a brisk pace, Laura made it to work on time. When she walked in the door, she saw Carmilla lounging in one of the chairs.

“You!” She yelled.

“Look, I don’t want to cause a scene. I just figured I could find you here. Is there somewhere that we can talk?” Carmilla asked.

Laura was fuming. She led Carmilla back to the kitchen and threw her things on the floor.

“Where’s Betty?” She asked.

“Who?” Carmilla replied.

“Betty Spielsdorf. The girl you kidnapped and took away.” Laura accused Carmilla.

“Whoa, cupcake, look calm down. I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“I told her about what happened last night and she went looking for you! You took her, didn’t you?!” Laura yelled.

“Laura, I didn’t take anyone. I didn’t even talk to anyone last night, after you. I just went to sleep.” Carmilla said, trying to ease Laura’s nerves. She knew she was acting irrationally and that she was just mad at Carmilla for the mishap. She didn’t even have any proof.

“Wait, don’t vampires sleep during the day?” Laura asked.

“I was pretty exhausted after all that time travel. It was more of a nap for me.” Carmilla shrugged. “Look, either way, I don’t know who Betty is or where she is.”

Laura made a few frustrated noises while Carmilla stared at her. “Well, what do I do know?” Laura asked.

“I think I might be able to help.” Carmilla said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
